vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sontaran (Doctor Who)
Summary The Sontarans were a race of aggressive and militaristic clones from the planet Sontar. Honourable in nature, Sontarans consider death in battle to be a glorious end in what ends up being a short life. Among the notable Sonotarans is Strax, a veteran Sontaran of 12 years who is currently living in Victorian London as a butler/footman to Madam Vastra. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 6-A to 5-B, possibly 4-B Civilization Type: Interstellar Civilization (The Sontaran Empire consists of many clone worlds, battle forges, throne planets and conquered mega-systems) Name: Sontaran Origin: Doctor Who Classification: Artificially cloned warrior race Kardashev Level: Between Type 0 and Type II (Can manipulate the entire orbit of their own Solar System to place their homeworld as the central body, around which the other celestial bodies revolve. However, their true source of power is unknown, but implied to be further along than the Humanity in the 21st century) Age: Varies (According to multiple accounts, the Sontaran-Rutan War has lasted tens of thousands of years before early human history, if not millions. The lifespan of individual Sontarans is unknown, but Strax indicated very few live past ten due to their nature as a warrior race) Population: Billions (During their war with the Rutans, the Sontarans lost billions of soldiers on their side, which should be far surpassed by their total population. A single cloning batch produces millions upon millions of soldiers, and clone planets can produce billions) Territory: Interstellar Technology and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection | Same as before, plus Spaceflight, FTL Travel, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Forcefield, Light Manipulation (Can produce hardlight holograms), Invisibility, Duplication, Biological Manipulation (Can gene-splice soldiers to give them various traits and memories), Radiation Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Cam transfer memories to clones), Metal Manipulation with Cordolaine Field (Can force copper to expand), Earth Manipulation and Fusionism with the Warsong (The Warsong is designed to terraform whole planets and integrate beings into itself), Air Manipulation, Resistance to Heat Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Far stronger than the Time Lords and hail from a world with significantly higher gravity; one soldier knocked out a Judoon Soldier, who are physically comparable to Ogrons and served as their direct rivals in the past. Sontaran blasters can vaporize Banes, who are far larger and more robust than humans, and destroy walls) | Multi-Continent level (Sontaran cannons can produce ten billion megatons of nuclear fire. Later into their war with the Rutans, both sides could destroy small planetoids and devastate planets by self-destructing) to Planet level (Mere battle spheres contain enough armament to reduce planets to "less than dust", eschatomic warheads can destroy planets. According to The Doctor, Staal's flagship could "blast Earth out of the sky"), possibly Solar System level (Rearranged their solar system to make their homeworld its central body. Their war with the Rutans has obliterated whole star systems) Power Source: Unknown Industrial Capacity: A single cloning facility can produce up to a million Sontarans in four minutes, and a single planet contains hundreds, if not thousands of factories, which is substantiated by The Doctor's claim that an Earth-sized planet could create billions of clones. Seemingly produce enough weapons and ships to keep up with their enormous population of Sontarans, in addition to their war-effort against the Rutans. Military Prowess: The Sontarans are a military-based civilization, who are at almost constant war with the Rutans for thousands, if not millions of years. According to Linx, the Sontaran Military Academy have hatchings of a million cadets at each muster parade, allowing them to sustain enormous casualties on all battle fronts. Fleets are capable of performing extremely complex manoeuvres, and even 4-D pincer movements in conjunction with the Rutans. Weaknesses: Probic vent at the back can stun/knock out a Sontaran if it’s with a blunt object or kill with a sharp object. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hypnosis:' The Sontarans had a form of hypnosis that allowed to control people. *'Cloning:' The Sontarans' primary technological advance is in the mass-production of clones and programmed with all the basic knowledge of warfare. They can also create a clone of a non-Sontaran, though they need to be kept the clone in a machine to keep it alive. *'ATMOS:' Atmospheric Emission System that reduces the C02 levels in a car to 0%. This was used as a way to convert Earth’s atmosphere in a breeding planet for the Sontarans. The gas became lethal to humans at 80% density. This also gave Sontarans complete control of the car. *'Teleports:' The Sontarans have teleport technology in form of cubes like stations that could be placed in key locations. They also could place devices onto objects to teleport them. *'Deadlock Technology:' The Sontarans were able to deadlock their teleports preventing the doctor from using them. The could also cars preventing anyone from getting in or out of them. *'Cordolaine Field:' A field around a Sontaran that caused metallic copper to expand; when the copper was in the jacket of a bullet, it became jammed in the gun's barrel, rendering it useless. Key: Sontaran Warrior | Sontaran Weaponry Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Civilizations Category:Clones Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Warriors Category:Military Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Hypnotists Category:Aliens Category:Spaceships Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4